


Queen of Swords

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalore, Swords, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The eighth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Queen of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> For the suit of swords, Mandalore runs throughout, it didn't start out as intentional, but made sense. The element associated with swords is air, which represents the intellect. Perfect as a counterpoint to Padme as the Queen of Cups (water=emotions) is Satine. She, in a somewhat parallel story to the other romance, was tempted to choose love but thought the better of it.   
> For the look of the landscape, Mandalore was not a great match for the Rider Waite card, so I borrowed the general look from Concordia, where she and Obi-Wan go on their first adventure on the show. The card features wind swept trees, which reminded me of the ones on that moon. Satine even says the trees there had just started to come back.   
> The motifs on the throne in the Rider Waite card are a winged cherub head, which represent wind in ancient art, and a butterfly. On the back of Satine's actual throne are abstract motifs that actually did look like those very things. Just worked out that way. It didn't make any sense for her to hold a lightsaber. I was trying to figure out what to do, since I didn't know why a pacifist would carry a sword. So she's got a beskad, an ancient Mandalorian sword, which is representative of her heritage and her authority as a legitimate ruler. The birds, too far away to tell what they are on the card, but I prefer to think of them as shriek hawks.   
> The card itself does not show the image in total profile, the back of the throne you kind of see both above and from the side. So I carried this through to the headdress a little as a reference to the Picasso style that represents the New Mandalorian aesthetic.

[LINK HERE: QUEEN OF SWORDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160906793080)


End file.
